When a garment is positioned on a wearer by straps, such as a halter top and a bikini bottom, a knot formed by fastening straps together (as well as the straps) can produce pressure on the region of the wearer supporting the straps. The pressure can cause discomfort or injury. This problem can also arise when wearing a garment (such as bras) that uses straps without forming a knot. The knot, or straps, or both can also exacerbate a pre-existing wound such as a surgical wound from vertebra surgery.